godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Godzillabrawler/a Godzilla D.I.Y. game idea
First of all, I would like to ask you to read the whole blog, as my blogs are a bit lengthy, please read it all before commenting. Thanks! Basic Idea Well, as you can tell by the blog’s title, I came up with a great idea for a Godzilla Do-It-Yourself game. Its name is undecided, but it would be for PS3, Xbox 360, and a smaller version would be released for the PS2. It would allow players to design the appearance, sound effects, moveset, name, and strengths and weaknesses of their own monsters, as well as create their own attacks and arenas. Basically, you can build your own version of your city, design that fanzilla monster you love so much, and wreak havoc with your own attacks. That’s the beautiful part of my game. Secondly, the game would have up to 50 monsters designable and playable in the 360 and PS3 versions. I’m not sure how many arenas though, but it would be more than Godzilla: Save the Earth. The PS2 version would have 40 monsters and fewer arenas than the other versions. The graphics would be as good or better than the Wii version of Godzilla Unleashed. Making a Monster Appearance This would be a vital piece of all the monsters, and I have created a robust (but not finished) idea for the design system. Players must first choose a design style. There are a few, but I don’t know all of them yet. The first is normal style, which is like Godzilla or Gigan or Megalon or Kiryu. Then comes four-legged style, which is similar to normal style but allows the monster to stand four-legged when idle or when running. Next comes flying style. This style is the main style for flying creatures like Mothra or Megaguirus. Following that is dragon style, which allows for up to eight heads and giant wings. Plant style is after that, being the base style for monsters like Biollante. Larvae is a small-style that can change into other styles through a special move (but it doesn’t have to be flying type). The last is blob style, which serves only for Hedorah-styled monsters. Okay, now that that is over, the real appearance comes into play. All monsters that have appeared in the Atari / Pipeworks Godzilla games have parts that will appear. The monsters are separated into tons of parts, from forearm to shoulder, to head to feet to tail. It is really complicated, which is why I haven’t been able to write it all down. Some parts can only be used only with certain body styles, so you couldn’t put Hedorah’s head onto Mothra’s body. See how it works? You couldn’t put Space Godzilla’s head onto Biollante. Okay, now that you know the technicalities, I’ll tell you which monsters will have their parts appear. All of the Godzilla appearances will appear; tons of monsters that have not appeared in the Atari games will have their parts appear. These new monsters will include, but not be limited to: the Gargantua, Orochi, Hedorah, Zilla, Ebirah, Kamacuras, the Godzilla Trading Battle monsters, Super Godzilla, and others. Parts from concepts art will appear also. What I mean is, parts of Godzilla from Godzilla 2000 concept art will appear, along with tons of other concept art parts. If possible, Godzilla Neo monster parts should be included. Some monsters, like Zone Fighter or Jirass, will only have Godzilla Neo parts. The idea is to maximize the customizability of the monster’s appearance. Skins When placing the parts, each part has a skin. The player is hinted to make their monster have a uniform skin. Skins are made after placing parts (I’m listing the sections in order). Some parts can have multiple skins, like showa Gigan’s body or Megalon’s body. The player can let loose with creativity, as the monster’s skin can change it from hulking lizard to mechanical monstrosity instantly. Afterwards, the player designs the… Moveset This is the tricky part (well, the appearance was kinda confusing). The game lays out all of the button and stick combinations you can do to make moves, and lets the player go through and choose which moves the player wants. Players can make their own attacks in another mode. The game is played like Godzilla Save the Earth, so see a manual for the game to see shortened moveset lists. The game is played like Godzilla Save the Earth because The PS2 version of Godzilla: Unleashed is not as good as Save the Earth. This also allows for the return of multiple throws, getup attacks, and combos. Anyway, the player chooses every attack they want. A rage move is also selected. The player must then move onto the next section… Damaging Oh boy, this should be good. The player must now choose how much damage each attack does and what it inflicts, like nuclear, electrical, etc. A health bar is shown as to how much damage it does compared to all the health a monster gets. This is also where the player chooses what inflictions the monster is immune to and which inflictions hurt the monster more. Cinematics The title of this section may not fit the description, but what the hey. In this section, players can choose intros for the monster, victory sequences for the monster, guarding poses, taunts, and one awkward thing: opening name. This may have to be removed, but the player chooses various voice clips (pronunciations) and puts them in line to sound out the monsters name. It’s basically the narrator announcing the monsters’ names. Effects An interesting section, as the player chooses the sounds for the impact of punches, attacks, beams, roars, and everything else that makes sound. Final Edits The player can go to any of the menus after going through it once. After fine-tuning the monster’s moves, inflictions, and appearance, the player can save and name the monster they have built. Further simplification of this lengthy process should be done. After a Monster is Created After building a monster, the player chooses whether to place it in the opening roster or place it in an Unlockable monster set. That’s right! The player creates an opening roster of 10 monsters and then creates sets of five monsters that the player must buy after building. The Proving Grounds Let’s pause and think. Giant monsters are huge, so what happens? They smash stuff! Smash what? Cities! Players can build their own cities and name them. Players can place huge buildings or tiny trees. Tons of buildings are available for use, although many are Unlockable. The player can let loose with creativity, creating a city of skyscrapers or a remote volcanic island. Players can use buildings from both Godzilla Save the Earth and Godzilla Unleashed. Crystals, lava, water, ice, concrete floors, and other terrains are available for useage. Build an Egyptian utopia or a frozen hill. Because elevation is available, players can make an arena have up to three floors or levels. Building destruction is like Godzilla Unleashed’s system. Because players can make floors, monsters can now fight totally underwater and buildings can be totally submerged. Roads are drawn with a pencil-like cursor and highways can also be placed. When finished, players must draw out the barrier system. Yes, it’s still used. The barrier can be colored whatever you want, and you can also use the “Total City” option to allow the whole city to be fought in. And yes, you can include Vortaak buildings and a boxing ring if you want. This is a great idea. Players could make their own version of their city or build their own fictional city. I have SimCity Creator for the Wii, and this mode would be awesome because I could create my own city (Nuclarsia). Also, as a side note, players can make entire cities out of landmarks, like a city filled with Chrysler Buildings and Empire State Buildings or a city with just a Sydney Opera House on a small island surround by water. The possibilities are endless! Buying in The Shop The Godzilla Save the Earth styled shop is back. Building a monster and playing action mode, versus mode, melee mode, and survival mode accumulate points. Custom Brawl does not award points. In the shop, players can buy: *Monster Parts *Monster Skins *Monster Sounds *City Buildings *Music *Created Monsters *Tutorials (discussed later on) Tutorials This game idea must sound awesome, but some people may not be so good at it. If you can’t make a monster, buy a tutorial and you’ll be able to build your favorite monster easily. Here’s how it works. When a player starts a new monster, the game asks if they want to display a tutorial while building. If yes is chosen, the player picks a monster and the game goes normally. While in tutorial mode, a model of the monster is shown to the right of the in-construction one during appearance and skin tweaks. When doing movesets, the player’s moves are in boxes when a button is shown, but the tutorial’s are shown below each box. When doing damage calculations, the player’s damage inflicted is in red, while the tutorial’s is in blue. When going through the Cinematics, the player’s intro is on a box on the left, with the tutorial’s on the right box (which only appears in tutorial). During effects, the player’s effect is on the left, with the tutorial’s on the right. This tutorial function is only during monster designs, and not with attack and city designs. There are only tutorials for monsters that have appeared in Atari’s Godzilla games. But players are not made to follow the tutorial completely. For example, if the player is using the Godzilla 90’s tutorial and the player wants to make Godzilla 1985, the player does not have to make a totally similar monster. The tutorial is just for example or for players who want to play as a certain monster from the movies. Godzilla 2000 is the only tutorial initially available. Attacks Sadly, I have no idea whatsoever how this would be organized. I think some WWE game has an attack creation system, but this isn’t exactly WWE, so this would be extremely complicated. If someone could create a system I could write it here but it’d better be good. Misc Info from Me That was a long blog! Well, what do you think? The game may need sizing down quite a bit, but we all knew that right? What do you think? It was hard to write, but I think I made myself clear. Oh, and when I said that concept art character art parts would be used, to see what I mean, click on this link and you’ll see what I mean. Tohokingdom’s Concept Art Gallery If I can, I'll write a fanzilla article about it but for now I want to see if you guys think it'll work. Okay, start writing comments! Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 12:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts